Deidara x Reader
by Person2222
Summary: If your looking for a home with a good uh..."family", Then you've struck upon two of what is now your bests friends with one of them being more than just a "friend" Too bad you can't talk, even if you really wanted to.
1. Chapter 1

I clearly DONT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING

so dont think that i stole ideas or something. the only thing i own is the plot line(technically)

so enjoy!

ps-i might add an author note (an) just because this might get spicyyyyyy

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

You loved to sit next to your window and just stare outside. Not at people, just...outside. You weren't aloud to go outside. All you could do was have your window open and just feel the wind. It was especially nice if it was snowing. You loved how the freezing air would make contact with your skin.

You had scars all over your body (an- not from self abuse might I add). You hated your family. they were the reason you weren't aloud to go outside. They were the reason your immune system was weak. The would barely give you any food, and wouldn't let you go anywhere at all. But you didn't care. You were still alive. You were still looking outside the window.

An occasional creature with fur would run by. You didn't know any of the animals outside. Your family hated you because of...you. But not because you were born, it was because of only two looks. And one personality. And...the fact that you couldn't say a single word, even if you tried. But one day, Someone...2 people were walking by. Who were they? What are they doing? Where are they going? You wanted to know. ou needed to know. But you knew that if your family found out you left, you would be in trouble. You'd get another scar, or two scars...or three(an- i was thinking of going from one scar to 200 scars, but I won't). All of these questions were in your head. What if I said something about the people? My family would kill me if they find out the window was even open.

And just at that moment, you father came in.

"Why the hell is your window open?" You father shouted. "Oh wait, you can't speak! so I'll teach you a lesson!"

As your father comes closer, you can't help but just sit there. You take a quick glance back out the window. What should you do? YOur father is coming even slower, Whispering under his breath 'i shouldve done this a long time ago...'

You don't think twice and just jump out the window, not even knowing how to land. You fall about one story from where you were first, and land in a bush while feeling a pain in your ankle. You've never even experienced this much pain. But you knew it was nothing compared to what your father would might have done to you. You start to feel like passing out when you herd someone.

"I think they're over here"said a stranger. "I swore I saw them fall.

As you started to close your eyes, you looked at a sort of marking on your arm. But there were other marking all around your body as well. You family told you you were a sort of 'vessel'. important. And that's why you decided to stay, up until now. The marking on your arm was what looked like a brokend heart with a blood drop coming down from it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""I'm not that very good at writing fanfictions or anything. So please leave a review and don't forget to check back once in a while to see the next chapter. I don't know how long this chapter is, but I'm trying my best here, and it only took me like an hour to write because of free time. I'll try to write an hour a day so I'll get atleast 4 chapters out every week! I hope you enjoyed, and thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading chapter 1!

I realised how short the chapter was, But to me, it seemed as though i wrote a fair amount. I was writing for 1 hour nonstop. I'm a little bit above average of a typer. I was told about 37 words a minute according to a website. I hope you enjoy this definitaly longer chapter (hopefully).

One more thing-I'm making this up on the way so that I don't screw anything up near the end by not tiing up any loose ends

ENJOY

You passed out after feeling a pain.

When you woke up, you could feel wind. Maybe you fell asleep next to your window? Impossible. You knew what happened. You just didnt accept it. Where were you? You were still outside. But what about the 2 people? You were outside of the bush(an- I accidentally put buse)for sure.

You opened your eyes and you were on a plain white surfa-no you weren't. You were obviously moving. on what though?

You tried to sit up, but you were immediately pulled right back down on this thing you were on. You were attached to some sort of "chain" or something. Your neck was heavy. And your ankle was still throbbing from the fall. But you didn't care. you were free from you family. Maybe you can have anew family. But who would be your new parents? What about your sibling? Oh well.

When you stopped feeling wind, you opened your eyes again. Someone had picked you up, right when you pretended to fall back asleep.

"I got them." Said an earlier voice. "They have all of these other marks on their body aswell as the curse marks."

Curse marks? What does that mean? But you new full well what that meant. You overherd your parents talk about it.

-flashback-

"And stay in your room, until you CAN talk" You father exclaimed as he locked you in your room. That was 5 more scars.

"You shouldn't treat our child like that!" Exclaimed your mother.

" They don't deserve to be born! It's their fault that we have a terrible life!"Replied your father. "Besides, we have a special barrier in the room to keep them from using jutsu. So we'll be safe for now."

"fine."

-End Flashback-

"Where should we put them Konan?"

So that was one of their names? You've never heard of any names other that your family and what they have called you before.

"Put them in the room with the five seal lock. We still need to prepare." Replied this...Konan.

You've been up all night. You eventually fell back asleep in the arms of someone. When you woke up, you were in a room. It was nicer than your original room. However, It didn't have a window of any kind. Your bed was softer than your other bed (an- aka the floor), so were the blankets. Why were these people being so nice? There was also a table in the center of the room. You sat up and saw a small piece of what was maybe "paper" on the table. You picked it up and there was something on it. Too bad you couldn't read either. But good thing you knew even just a little writing. But only the simple words like "cat" and "jutsu" and that sort of stuff before you had to leave school. It read 'Here is a...something. Don't worry, they're...something clothes.' So you thought you had to put on the clothing. It was a black shirt with one white sleeve. There were also grey pants.

When you were finished getting dressed and undressed, you sat back down onto the bed. The bed was messy. So you tried to fix it. The only time you were ever allowed to leave your room was to do everyday housework. So you knew how to set up the bed sheets.

Right when you finished, someone walked in.

"good. You're up." Said this person.

This person was wearing some sort of black clothing with a cloud shaded red. Who was this person? They were definatily not the Konan person earlier. Their voice was more deep, like a man's voice. They had long black hair. They were very tall. Well, taller than what you're used to. Your family was short. But not this person.

"Do you want to eat?" Replied this person.

You were about to try and talk but you knew you couldn't. You just slightly nodded your head in agreement.

"Good. Follow me then." He said.

After walking out of the chamber, you followed this person. Where is he taking you? Is it a trick? But you kept your thoughts to yourself...as if you had a choice to begin with. After walking for about a minute, this person broke the silence(other than footsteps).

"By the way, my name is Uchiha Itachi." Said Itachi. "What about your name?"

Your pace was starting to slow down. You couldn't say. He started to slow down to stay at your pace. All you knew about how to not say anything was in sign language. But only "I don't know how to speak, nor to use sign language." Whach was indeed ironic using sign language, while saying you can't use sign language. But you tried anyways.

You moved your hands around hoping he'd atleast get some sort of idea. No such luck. Unless you count COMPLETELY knowing what you said.

"I see." Replied Itachi. "Although that is ironic, isn't it?"

You just shrugged your shoulders.(an- I'm having so much fun writing this!)After some time, you ended up in a sort of room with a table, chairs, other people with the same clothing, and...well food. Maybe.

"Ah, you're back Itachi!" Said someone you don't recognize. "I'm starving."

"No you aren't. You're immortal." Said someone else.

"Well, I could technically die of hunger." Said the person.

An immortal person? I wonder what jutsu he can do. So, there is a decent group in size seated at the table. A person with blue skin, Itachi, this immortal person, a person tha-...no. Why do you sense multiple people in this person? Five total? I don't know. There were thechnically 9 people total(an- I hope I didn't miss anyone) The fish person, The immortal person, someone with piercings, two seperate people merged together, some person who seemed to be in a shell-like puppet, Itachi, and two women...one woman. One had a purpleish-blueish hair, while the other one had long, golden hair that...for some reason, you admired.

After eating, and all the introductions, you were eventually given the speech of why you were there.

"Do you know why you are here?" Asked Pein.

"They cannot speak." Replied Itachi.

But you still nodded your head in a yes or no.

"No." You nodded.

"You're here to join us. We know all about you, and the curse marks you posses."Pein continued. "We aren't able to force you to use them, and we know fully that you caneasily take anyone out."

As he kept talking about the marks, you kept on think about how you don't want to be reminded.

-Flashback-

Before you were put into the family that locked you in a room, you were all on your own. Everyone feared you. They would avoid you, but was still told to treat you like a normal person. You still had to attend to the academy though. And you were given different assignments from the other students. The day would usually go something like: The students would learn something, aswell as you. the students were told to do something like read a book about the Great Ninja War, whie you were told to head outside and learn what your chakra nature was.

But one day, the same day you were put with the people who would be you're "family", you couldn't take it anymore. A group of students walked up to you and started to talk to you.

"Hey, why are you given all the 'cool' assignments?" Asked one of the students. "Helloooo, aren't you gonna answer us?"

But you couldn't.

"Well, do you wanna learn what we're learning about?" Asked another student."then come with us to the training field where we can show you after school."

After school, you walked on over to the courtyard. And no one was there. You waited for a while, until you started to leave.

"Heeeey! Don't leave just yet!" Said a student from earlier. "The stupid teacher made us stay a bit longer to do clean-up!"

You were much, much smarter than the other group combined though. You knew that if you were wanted just to 'see' what they were learning, AND they got in trouble, then they were bad news. Then, you heard one of them whisper under their breath:

"Now."

And the students went to grab you. When they had you in their grip, they started explaining.

"So, you think you're soooo much better than us? Well, we've been secretly learning how to do our own ninjutsu!" Said one of the students. "And we'll 'show you' how we practiced, by using YOU as a 'practice target'."

You were filled with more rage than fear. You knew you shouldn't but...it's defense. If they lay a single blow on you, you can kill them, right? One student pulled out a kunai and went directly for you. just...One..Hit... You were practically beging to use "self defence". The student with the kunai stabbed you right in the leg. You finally smirked.

"What's so funny?" Asked a student.

But no answer.

"Stab them again!"

Thank you for watching! I really did enjoy making this! Please leave a review so that I can atleast see who's watching! I know you probably just went into this just to get to the "M" part, but I wanted to make the story more exciting and...well...better...? I don't know. I also don't know how long this chapter is either. But the weekend is comin up, so I'll get more time to write this out. Thanks again for reading! Chapter 3 in 2-3 days from now!


End file.
